Hidden Compulsions
by AYOKI
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild, the most liked girl at Alicante Prep. She's bubbly, charismatic and is adored by all. Jace Herondale, resident hottie is absolutely infatuated with her! But can he win her heart when she doesn't even like herself? AH/OOC/AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Guys! Thank you so much for reading this! It's my first fic, so please don't be too harsh! Let me know if I should continue, I have the first chapter coming along... My update schedule isn't going to be the best, but I'll try to update at least once a week if you guys like this...  
****Oh and I'd like to make a huge shout out to PURRINA57, she inspired me to publish something! Check her out! She's amaaazebeans! I'd love to hear from you guys! **

**xx**

**AYOKI**

* * *

Clary

I'm tired of being fat. I'm tired of feeling like I annoy everyone with my every sentence. I'm tired of not being able to wear the clothes that the skinny girls wear. I'm tired of being the "perfect blonde", I'm tired.

Jace

Clarissa Fairchild. Perfection. She's the only girl I know who _doesn't _cake her face in makeup. I mean, why do girls even do that? What guy finds that attractive? Okay, I'm not even gonna lie. Kaelie and Seelie Court do look pretty damn fine. Well, their bodies do… Their faces are just absolutely disgusting, just like their personalities. I only keep them around to make Clary jealous, but she never seems to even notice. _Everyone _loves her. She's so sweet and bubbly and charismatic. She's totally the peppy cheerleader type. She's talkative, absolutely adorable and never looks slutty. She has a great fashion sense, well from what my sister, Izzy's told me. I never really pay attention to what she wears, only on how it looks on her…. And boy does she look good.

Izzy

Clarissa Fairchild. Amazing girl with an amazing sense of style! Some of these girls look like they just finished their shift at a gentlemen's club. She's always smiling and vibrant! I wish we were friends, she'd probably make the best friend. Hanging out with the guys is fun but sometimes I wish I had a _girl_friend to talk about periods and boys and fashion with! Magnus is great for fashion and boys…..but it's just not the same. I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow.

Max

Clary's the _best_! Not only does she tutor me in math! But she's been teaching me how to draw too! Plus, she taught me how to read manga. Jace's got a huuuuuuuuge crush on her! But only I know because we're the bestest brother friends. I hope they get together soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! I hope you read these... ANYWHO. No one reviewed or commented, but people did follow and favorite so I'm guessing you want to read more of this! Please do review if you have time! I'd love to hear your suggestions and feedback. I love allllll of you for even reading this brainfart. **

**SHOUT OUT TO MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS!**

**AmberMariee**  
**CandeBoffi**  
** .501**  
**clarity sky**  
**popcheeks**

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666**

**ICameOnlyForClace**

**If I Could I Wouldn't**  
**ObjectedPrincess**  
**SwanQueen405 **  
**TMIforever**  
**deanisnotonfire**  
**madelynrichardss**

** I love you guys especially! **

**Remember! Review! Suggestions are always welcome! **

** .XX**

**p.s Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

* * *

Clary

It's the first day of school. This summer I sunbathed almost every day in my backyard so now I don't have that sickly pale skin. I've lost twenty pounds! For once I can't wait to get to school! Since its still summer but chillier, I've decided to wear my coral maxi skirt with an off the shoulder slouchy sequin cream sweater with my cognac T-strap flat sandals and my favorite satchel! I have a feeling that today's going to be an extraordinarily good day. As I step out of my mini cooper I spot Jace Herondale immediately. There's something about that guy that you cannot miss! He's literally the Golden boy, from the blonde locks at the top of his head followed by those honey eyes and that tan skin, all the girls want him and he likes the girls back. Only the skanky, bitchy ones like Kaelie and Seelie Court . Oh and don't forget Aline Penhallow. They're "best friends". Yeah, like anyone believes that, they've been caught doing who knows what countless times.

Jace

I had to ride with Izzy today. Maryse's car is in the shop, so she's taking mine for the week. Great. All morning long Izzy's been bugging me about how special today is, how she's got the perfect outfit and how she's finally gonna make a friend that's a girl. I always tell her to hang out with Kaelie, Aline and Seelie, but she refuses to hang out with the "bitch squad" as she likes to call them to their faces. I actually feel sorry for whoever Izzy's got her eyes on… Poor girl! "…Clary will like this?" WAIT WAIT WAIT. CLARY ? AS IN CLARISSA FAIRCHILD? THE GIRL I'VE HAD THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON SINCE I'VE MET HER?  
"Waait. Clary Fairchild? The little red red?" I inquire. I can't let Izzy know I like her… She'll blow things way out of proportion.

"YES! THAT CLARY! GOSH, JACE HERONDALE! HAVE YOU EVEN HEARD A WORD I SAID?"

"Yep, you said that you're going to befriend some innocent girl , you have the perfect outfit and everything!" I replied with my signature smirk.

"Oh, screw you! Or would you rather screw her?"

I could feel my face slowly turn into a mortified expression. Unable to conceal my obvious reaction to Izzy figuring out my secret….. I gave in.

"ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD. YOU WILL NOT BREATHE A WORD OF WHAT I AM GOING TO TELL YOU TO ANYONE. YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes sir" she replies almost immediately.

"I am in deep like with Clarissa Fairchild."

"I KNEW IT! TELL ME EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!"

I was just about to start the oh so interesting tale of how Clary stole my heart when we were interrupted by a small voice.

"Jace! Izzy! What's with all the yelling? It's 8:45 in the morning!"

"SHIT! IZZY! We're gonna be late for school!" The school's twenty minutes away and it starts in fifteen.

"Oh crap! Max, go back to bed. Mom'll be home in a few minutes. OH AND JACE HERONDALE I WANT EVERY SINGLE FILTHY OR CLEAN DETAIL WHEN WE GET HOME MISTER."

"YES, SIR."

Izzy can be really scary when she wants to be...

* * *

Jace

Once Iz and I got to school, the first thing I did was scan the parking lot for Clary. And boy was I not disappointed when I saw her. She was wearing this really long pink skirt that hugged her every curve, and this really sparkly sweater that showed off the freshly tan skin of her shoulder. She looked like absolute perfection. I looked around and saw that other guys had noticed_ my_ Clary. This'll have to change soon, I knew guys were all over her before but this year... It's just too much, I can't take it. Clarissa Fairchild will be mine to cherish and all these lingering glances will come to a stop. I felt pretty confident about Clary becoming my girlfriend, until Izzy opened her big mouth.

"Ooh! Look at her today! Daaamn. I knew she was perfect, and look at that. Sebastian Verlac's gonna make a move on your girl! What are you gonna do about it Jacey Wacey?"

"Nothing, Clary would never date a guy like him."

Clary

I see Jace staring at me… God, I probably look so fat right now. He's probably disgusted by my thighs! Ugh. Stupid maxi skirt, hugging every cell of cellulite. I start to mentally plan out what to do first, OH! I know! I'll find my best friend, Simon Lewis. He used to be a tall, pale and lanky gamer geek… Now he's tall, tan and muscular, he's still that gamer geek but he's definitely started to get some looks! Ugh. Sebastian Verlac, he may be one of the most attractive guys here, well without Jace he'd probably be the most attractive guy here but he's a total jerk. He used to hang out with Simon and I but then he got popular and ditched us. He's been trying to talk to me lately but, I always give him the cold shoulder… He's making his way over here! Maybe if I'm nice he'll leave me alone? It's worth a try.

"Hey Clare-bear! You look mighty fine today!" he says as he walks over.

Is a guy actually complimenting me? No, he's probably just trying to be polite.

"Oh hey Seb. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Listen, I was thinking we could get together sometime… you know as friends?" he trails off nervously.

Wow. For a second there I thought he was gonna ask me out on a date… but of course he just wants to be friends with me. He couldn't possibly find me attractive enough to date. Play it cool Fray.

"Yeah, sure. You, me and Si! It'll be just like old times!" I giggle at the image of Simon's face in my head right now. He's gonna freak that Sebastian's coming crawling back to us now.

"Great! I'll text you? I gotta get to class, see you later Clare!" he waves as he walks away.

"Yeah! Sure, bye Seb!

I sigh as I make my way to class. This year might be alright. I promised Si, I'd meet up with him at lunch since he's got spare the first two periods. Lucky him. While I'm suffering in advanced calculus, English, French and chemistry he's only got French and calc. to worry about.

When I get to first I noticed there's a seating plan. I'm sitting right next to the Jace Herondale and in the centre of the his royal wenches, Kaelie, Seelie and Aline. Whoopie! At least I have Isabelle sitting near us. She's always been nice to me. I sit down and wait for the bell to ring.

Jace enters the class room two seconds are the bell rings, smooth. He takes the seat next to me and just stares at me. Oh god! Do I have something on my face? Is my thong showing? He finally says something.

"Hey Clary! Aren't you excited to sit next to me?" He flashes me a million dollar smile

I'm sure I turn beet red with anger, but before I can respond he speaks.

"I'm SO SORRY CLARE! I meant, I thought it'd be fun for us to be together because we'd never been together before.. I mean not like that, I mean just you've always been with Simone. And I'm excited to sit with you because I like you. And I'll just shut up now". He finishes with a mumble. His ears were turning pink and so were his cheeks. Honestly, he looked adorable, all flustered and nervous like this. I've always had this little crush on him but after this mini conversation I can feel it blossoming once more.

I chuckle before replying with " No worries! I'm happy to be sitting next to you, we actually haven't ever sat together… it'll be interesting."

Turns out I have Jace in every single one of my classes and he sits next to me for each one except for French, Izzy's recruited me to help her because I'm pretty decent with it. Oh yeah, that crush is coming back full force. Greaaat.

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN! Next chapter's probably going to be Jace's POV about that whole ramble with Clary and how he tells Izzy about how much he likes her and why... POSSIBLE CLACE interaction too. This is just free writing so I make no promises. If you guys have ideas, feel free to PM me! .XX**


	3. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! I'm sorry to say I probably won't update this often, like, ever. BIG SHOUTOUT TO MY FIRST THREE REVIEWERS!  
_OBJECTEDPRINCESS_**

_**IF I COULDN'T I WOULDN'T**_

_**TV**_

**Your reviews mean so much to me and they motivated me to put this up sooner that I planned to. **

**Also, to: TV, **

**Clace is OOC, I'm just writing what comes to mind. They may continue to be OOC or not, I really don't know. Sorry! But thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

_Jace_

I was probably staring daggers into the pair. Why on earth is Sebastard talking to my fiery little red head? If it was anyone else…I'd probably be equally as upset, but STILL. He better keep his hands to himself. I heard her airy little giggle ring in the air. My fists were clenched and my breathing shallow. I'm gonna go over there… Wait I can't. Clary'd be so freaked if I did and would never talk to me. I was snapped out of my daze by Izzy.

"HEY! HERONDALE! She screamed in my ear.

"What Izzy?! Not so loud! She'll hear us!" I exclaimed.

"Oh relax, sonny boy. She's so entranced by Verlac she probably hasn't even noticed us yet." She sighs exasperatedly.

"I'll have you know, we almost made eye contact!" I shouted.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go to class."

I got to class two seconds after the bell rang. Whew. At least the teacher didn't mark me absent. The first thing I do is look at the board past the glaring teacher because she seemed to be talking about some sort of seating plan. Whatever. Suddenly, in the peripheral of my eye I see a flicker of flaming red hair. It's Princess Ariel herself, my Clare. I immediately look at the board and….. YES! I'm sitting next to her! WOOT WOOT! I quickly slip into my seat next to her, when I noticed that Kaelie, Aline and Seelie are surrounding us…. I hope they don't get in the way of me courting Clary. Yes, I Jace Herondale want to court a young lady. Clary deserves that kind of chivalrous thing. Once the teacher stops talking, I decide to try to talk to her.

"Hey Clary! Aren't you excited to sit next to me?" I flash her my million dollar smile.

I see her face flush red, not in a good way. She looked furious! So I quickly try to amend my error..

"I'm SO SORRY CLARE! I meant, I thought it'd be fun for us to be together because we'd never been together before.. I mean not like that, I mean just you've always been with Simone. And I'm excited to sit with you because I like you. And I'll just shut up now." I finish mumbling. Oh god, I hope she hadn't hear that whole "I like you" part, I probably sounded so desperate! I can feel the heat rushing to my ears and cheeks! I'm so embarrassed, she probably thinks I'm a major dork now.. Gah.

Much to my surprise she giggles that lovely giggle and says "No worries! I'm happy to be sitting next to you, we actually haven't ever sat together… it'll be interesting." She's thinks I'm interesting? SCORE. HERONDALE:1, VERLAC: 1.

School passes by pretty quickly today, must be all that fun I'm having with Clare. She's in all of my classes and I sit with her in each one, but French, Iz has got dibs in French because Clary's fluent and it's her gateway to her. She's agreed to not freak Clary out and overwhelm her on the first day with both of us and instead fawn all over her on the second. Lucky Clary. I make sure to speak to Clary often, I hope Izzy invites her to sit with us at lunch tomorrow.

As soon as Iz and I get home she bombards me with questions!  
"SINCE WHEN DO YOU LIKE HER? IS IT JUST BECAUSE SHE'S THICK? OR ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO ONE UP VERLAC? DIDN'T YOU LOVE HER OUTFIT TODAY?" She rushes out all in one breath.

"GEEZ, WOMAN. DO YOU NOT NEED TO BREATHE?I've had a crush on her since the first time we saw her. She's Max's math tutor and all he does it rave about her. She is a genuinely nice person, she's not fake at all. She never cakes her face with makeup and I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone ever. She's makes my heart flutter and my stomach drop. I want her to like me and I want to protect her. Her body's just a plus, I'd like her either way. VERLAC CAN STUFF IT, HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY INFATUATION WITH HER. HE'S JUST A MINOR SPEED BUMP. Yes, her outfit was brilliant today, just like every other day." I finish with a sigh.

"AWW, JACE!" she launches herself into my arms.

"What?" I practically growl.

"That's so cute! Let's get your girl!"

"Oh no, IZZY! YOUR PLANS ALWAYS SUCK! STAY OUT OF THIS!" I shout.

"No, trust me. I'm a girl, besides I can be her bestie and you can be her boyfriend! It's perf!"

"Aw. Izzy, fine. But you better not screw this up for me! I like her!"

"Alright! Alright! Let's do this! Operation: CLACE is a go!"

"Clace? I like the sound of that" Crap. I said that out loud.

"HAHA. LOVER BOY, LET'S GO EAT. We'll work on this tomorrow morning!"

* * *

**CLARY'S POV NEXT.**

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU AND SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.**

** .XX**


	4. Chapter 3

**HELLO, YOU LOVELY PEOPLE. **

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS:**

**YvonneWearsPyjamas**  
**jzc4899**  
**WeAreDustAndShadows**  
**S/O GUEST **  
**kcr15**  
**quqarocks**  
**fanficjojo9525**  
**fanatic123456789**  
**FinFree25**  
**Serenity Shadowstar**

**Oh and To the guest that reviewed: I'll try my best to continue with the Jace POV scenes I like them too! :) oh and Emily? Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like it :)  
OH AND _DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. _**

**There will be a second part to this, I just wanted to post one last time tonight because y'all are awesome.**

* * *

_Clary_

Day two. I woke up at seven o'clock this morning even though school starts at nine. I decided last night that Jace Herondale wouldn't be disgusted by me ever again. I replay the horrific wide eyed expression on his face as they lingered on my body yesterday. What if he puked because of my colossal thighs? Then I repeat my mantra "I can lose weight. I can lose weight." I've done loads of research this summer about weight loss. Most websites and books have said that a positive attitude and breakfast are the first steps. I weigh myself before breakfast, 143 pounds. Then off I go to have half a cup of zero percent yogurt, fresh cut berries and a handful of _special K_. That should do it. The weather today is a bit chillier, so I decide on an oversized sage button up that used to belong to my father, black spandex leggings, my slouchy cognac knee high boots and a navy blue slip. My hair is pulled up into a top knot at the crown of my head and I accessorized with my gold cuff. Once I applied my everyday makeup which consists of concealer, mascara, face powder (to set my concealer), blush, highlight for under my brows, wet gloss for my brows and of course a full lippy treatment of lip liner, my favorite nude lipstick and a nice pink gloss, I am ready to go. I get my tote and decide to walk to school. As I walk along the sidewalk, trying to schedule in a jog today, Simon drives by.

"HEY CLARE!" he yells excitedly

"Hey loser! Where were you yesterday? I missed you at lunch!" I yell back.

"Get in the car, and I'll explain everything."

"Alright" as I get in the car, I notice a flash of gold in peripheral. I immediately think of Jace but quickly dismiss the idea, I'm in too deep. I mentally groan.

"What's with the moaning?" Or not so mentally?

"I'm mad at you for ditching me on the first day! You know Seb wants to hang out with us? He said he'd text me, but I haven't heard from yet"

"Seb? As in _Sebastian Verlac_? Jerkwad who ditched us for the populars? No way, it's sketchy. He's probably up to something…"

"What if he just misses us? I mean, I'd miss us too. We're pretty damn awesome. Let's hang out with him one time, Si. Then we can decide whether or not he's up to no good or whatever."

"Fine. You and your "give people the benefit of doubt", ONE time and then we are free to ditch him like he did us."

"Deal"

"Deal. So back to my story, you know how I missed registration by like two seconds?"

"Si, you missed it by two hours."

"Yeah, well! I had a late night." He raises his hands in defense.

"TEN AND TWO, PAL! And, you spent your night playing FIFA 13"

"Semantics. ANYWAYS, I spent my entire day in a line waiting to get my schedule."

"Oh, bummer."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeep. So how are your classes?" He inquires.

"Pretty solid. I've got the skank patrol in calc, so it smells like vanilla. I MEAN WHO WANTS TO SMELL LIKE A FREAKING BAKERY ALL THE TIME? ANY WAYS, there's a seating plan so I sit next to Herondale. I sit next to him in all my classes but French, where I sit next to Izzy."

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD? Hook me up… Pleaaaaaase?" He begs

"Uh, no."

"Fine." He huffs.

"WAIT. Did you say you sit with Herondale in all of your classes _but _French?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's as big a jerkwad as Sebastard and I know you still have that crush on him, I will not let you get hurt."

"Okay, 1. No he's not. And 2. Crush or not, I'm a big girl. As my best friend, you're supposed to support all my decisions and be there for me with comfort food and clothing when I break down."

"My wittle giwl's gwoin' up" he fake cries dramatically for the next ten billion light years when suddenly he says "Okay, I'll kick his ass if he hurts you."

"You mean you'll _try_?"

At this point we've arrived at the school, so I hope out of the car, run to an approximate safe zone and call out to him "LOVE YOU TOO, SI!" I blow him a kiss for good measure. I hear him shouting "I'LL GET BACK AT YOU, FAIRCHILD!" as I make my way to my first class of the day.

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME.**

**xx**

**AYOKI **


	5. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! I meant to update yesterday but things got a little hectic. I tried to make this chapter really long but not too long, which doesn't make sense at all but that's what it was. SHOUT OUT TO PURRINA57, my new beta whose task of beta-ing will probably start after this chappie! Check her out, she is amazebeans times a trillion! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited!**

**That's you! **

**Kandykanexox **  
**Geeky freak**  
**Divergentshadowhunter99**  
**Rosie Herondale**  
**GrazyGirl**  
**IGotMagic**  
**callieann99**  
**Twigirl1309**  
**WeAreDustAndShadows**

**As always, I love hearing from you guys so review! Suggestions are always welcomed. Also, I don't think this story is going to be much longer, it might be around ten chapters... **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! oh and SHOUT OUT TO A FRIEND WHO SAID THAT WHOLE "#CREWLOVE" THING YOU'LL SEE! That was totally not me!**

**AYOKI**

* * *

_Clary_

First period was alright… Math isn't the most interesting subject, but Jace made it very entertaining! He told me a bunch of crazy stories about Max and the other Lightwoods. Once Max ate _three _pints of Cherry Garcia just because Jace said it was for "grown-ups". He threw up on and off for four hours! This other time, Alec, Jace and Magnus sabotaged Izzy's date with Meliorn, or as Jace calls him _Smeliorn _by telling him that Izzy had diarrhea. Talk about embarrassing! She got back at them by force feeding them her cooking but Jace says it was totally worth it. _Smeliorn_ is now going out with Kaelie Court. Gosh, saying I hate Kaelie would be an understatement. Let's just say, she's the sluttiest girl you'll ever meet. She's constantly singing Going home by Drake when it's like GIIRL, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'RE NOT A GOOD GIRL, THIS SONG ISN'T ABOUT YOU! WE ALL KNOW YOU BEEN WITH THE WHOOOLE TEAM, #CREWLOVE. Any who, she's the epitome of perfection in the eyes of a teenage boy; she's short, skinny and busty. She's like a Barbie doll come to life. Maybe that's why her and Jace were an on and off fling, all his flavors were like that. Short, skinny and busty. They had no filling anywhere else. _STOP IT! _I mentally chastise myself. You will not fall for this boy! He clearly only wants to be friends! He complimented my _shoes _for Pete's sake! He probably thinks I'm fat… and was trying to be nice because I noticed him staring at me with disgust in his eyes… Okay, today I'll start a diet. I won't have lunch today, I'll jog after school and have loads of fruit for dinner. Right now we're doing silent reading for our independent study units in English. WHO ASSIGNS SUCH A THING ON THE SECOND DAY?

_Izzy_

I'm so glad I have classes with Clary! It makes things so much easier! Jace never really understood my need to have a _girl_friend. He always assumed I'd be perfectly content with hanging out with the slut bags, Kaelie, Aline and Seelie. WHY WOULD I HANG OUT WITH KAELIE AFTER SHE WENT OUT WITH MELIORN A DAY AFTER OUR BOMBED DATE? Like that girl has no shame whatsoever. Anyways, besides sex being their favorite thing to do… they aren't trustworthy. The minute one of them leaves, the others talk about their missing link. They all act like their best friends when in reality, they are only friends because they have one common objective and that is to be Jace's one and only. They're so infatuated with my brother that they don't even realize that he's using them to make the one and only, Clary Fairchild jealous. I've always liked Clary, I just didn't think she'd like me. I mean everyone likes her. She's bubbly, smart and fun! She's the perfect girl, but she isn't cocky. She's the only girl that doesn't cake herself with makeup or expose her body in skanky clothes. Plus, she won't use me to get to Jace. I'll make my first move now. We're doing _silent reading_, like who does that anymore? I'll just pass her a quick note and ask her to sit with us in lunch…. WAIT NO, I'll break the ice first and then ask her to join us for lunch! Brilliant!

*Izzy: bold. Clary: Italics.*

**Hey! You look really nice today! I swear, no other girl dresses with class ;) but really, I like how you paired a sheer double breasted pocket button up long sleeve blouse with those black, nude polka dot joggers! I would have never thought of that! **

_Thanks Iz! I like your outfit too! The cobalt blazer with gold hardware, black tank and dark wash jeans is something I wish I could pull off! _

**Damn girl. And you speak fashion? You have to sit with me at lunch? **

_Gee, what a great way to ask ;) I'm down, let's do it! _

**Great, I'm starved! Wanna go to the plaza? **

_Uh, sure. Sounds great. _

Just when I start to write my reply, Ms. Wilson starts shouting in her nasally voice. Fantastic. "Girls. What are you doing? You're supposed to be reading _individually_. Yeesh." Okay, thanks. Throw a bitch fit. Cool. I can't wait until lunch with Clary! I should probably plant a couple seeds while I'm at it. I sure hope she likes him back because Jace looks constipated right now. He's dying to know what we were passing notes about…. I can just tell.

_Clary_

Izzy's so sweet. She talks fashion too! Finally, Simon is honestly no help on those _Ifeellikeapregantbeluga _days. I hope we become good friends, but I have a feeling we will, so I might as well treat her like we are. I'm kind of worried… I planned on no lunch, but she might ask questions… I'll just say I'm not hungry..if that'll work…

_Izzy_

Clary has such a nice body. I've been staring at her for the past ten minutes, but I just can't stop. When a girl sees a girl that has nice body it's just natural to psychoanalyze every single part of them. So, here are my findings. (Yeah, I'm gonna ace every class sounding smart like that) but really, she's got a cute booty that's not too big, nice luscious thighs, large hips with a smaller waist and boobs. She's not grossly skinny but she's not fat. She's the perfect average size and she seems really soft. Like who wants to cuddle with sticks? You cuddle with meat. Okay, I'm done being a boy today..

_Jace_

Damn. She's just… damn. She's gorgeous, beautiful, pretty, cute. She's just incredible. Today her clothes are fairly loose, but they expose a hint of her skin and a of her curves and boy are they curves. She looks absolutely stunning. That's it I am making my move today. No ifs ands or buts, she will be mine to cherish. Screw Izzy's plans! I can't wait six months! She wants me to wait, let her warm up to me, then start being more flirtatious and end up asking her out at one of my football games, after a win. All the while, Iz plays best friends and tends to the seeds she would eventually plant. I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!

* * *

LUNCH

* * *

_IZZY_

I notice Clary isn't eating… I hope she isn't sick. "Hey aren't you hungry?" She replies with an airy chuckle "Not really, I had a really big breakfast" Oh, good. I guess she's just one of those people that have really small stomachs. Before it gets too awkward I start up the conversation. "hey Clare? You wanna come over today?" "Uh sure, let me ask my mom first" YES SHE SAID YES! SCORE.

_CLARY_

When Iz invited me over, I was ecstatic. ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD invited me to hang out… I'm probably gonna have to eat there… YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW THIS "DIET" I AM BEAUTIFUL, HECK, I AM FREAKING SUMMERTIME FINE AND WINTERTIME COLD. I am pretty. Now, to text Jocelyn. Other than our uncanny resemblance, she doesn't feel like my mother. We're complete opposites and she's barely around anyways. We may share flaming hair and emerald eyes and various other features but she's tall and thin. Narrow hips, big chest, slim and toned legs; what every girl wants to have and every guy wants his girl to have. She said yes, woo hoo! I can spend the evening with Iz! It's bound to be fun! I haven't really opened up to another girl since, ever…but I have the strangest feeling that I can trust her.

_IZZY_

"This is fantastic! I'll just bring you straight over! Actually, let's get your jammies so we can really hang out! Oh and bring your favorite face wash and makeup removing stuff if you prefer using your own, if not you're welcome to use mine! This'll be amazebeans! I've never had an actual girls night before! You wanna sleep over and I'll take you to school tomorrow?" This is incredible. Jace can make his first move tonight! EEK!

"Alrigtht, Iz! Calm down! We can go to my house straight after. I'll pack things for tonight _and_ tomorrow morning and we'll have a _real_ girl's night, my mom's on a business trip so it's cool."

"Can't wait! Now let's go to French, Madame Fromage is beyond scary!"

* * *

_Clary_

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully. Aside from the funniest, most entertaining my classes have ever been… I just can't seem to focus, I noticed at some point that Jace was going to be there and now I am beyond nervous to flounce around in my pajamas and BARE FACED? No way! I like this kid! And he'll be beyond disgusted with me if I'm fresh faced. Well, I want Izzy as a friend more because let's face it, that's more realistic so guess I'll deal with him being completely and utterly disgusted with me. Cool.

Jace

As soon as I heard Clary would be going home with us today, I freaked out. I was so unbelievably happy. As I see her walk over to the car, I decide to make conversation. "Well good afternoon, mi'lady, I hear you'll be spending your evening at our humble abode this evening. My name is Jace Herondale and I will be at _your_ service." I tip an imaginary hat and brush my lips across her knuckles. Okay so maybe I came on a bit too strong, but hey! You gotta start somewhere right? She blushes profusely. "Why, thank you kind sir! I'll be sure to keep that in mind" she says in a southern drawl as she bats her eyelashes, winks and giggles at me. This would be going great and I could get some real subtle hints into spending alone time with her if Izzy hadn't completely ruined the moment by saying "Okay, I get it, love birds. Cool. But we gotta hurry! I wanna have an awesome night tonight and well we aren't gonna do it standing in the school's parking lot flirting with each other which would be weird because no offense Clary, you are damn fine but I don't swing that way and Jace, I don't do incest." Clary blushed bright red yet again while she spluttered "Iz!-just-ugh-drive." I decided to take advantage of this moment, I leaned in to Clary while Izzy got into the car, adjusted a lock of her hair and whispered "She's right you know, you are damn fine" I then pulled back and winked at her and made my way to my seat so I could drive us to Clare's. Yep, she will be mine by the end of tonight.

* * *

**THAT TOOK LIKE TWO HOURS. OMG. Review! I love hearing what y'all think! **


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY Y'ALL! Writing is actually so hard. But I managed to produce this chappie for you. It's one of my longest... I hope you like it! S/O to my new favoriters/followers:**

**GingerDivergent**  
**littlepeachypie**  
**sprinklesonpancakes**  
**uriel's tea time**  
**Lilliansolis**  
**misstakenme**  
**rachaelmonster18**  
**DancerC96**  
**maraudergirl68448**  
**twinkling sky**  
**JanieJaniceJones**  
** .5496**  
**moodleys02**  
**batarang notebook**  
**twig021**  
**RosieFray**  
**Da Tube24**  
**roses11**

**As always, read and review! Suggestions are always welcome and I love hearing from y'all! I might be starting a new story soon so look out for that and yes Madame Cheese! I needed a name ;)**

* * *

_Clary_

The butterflies in my stomach are in a frenzy. _Jace Herondale_ just said I was _damn fine_. Oh my goodness! If only I was going home to fangirl about this! But no, I get to spend the night with Izzy and Jace! Oh and of course Max if he's there too. Ever since Alec moved away for college, Max has been pretty bummed but he's told me Jace always makes sure he never goes to bed sad. Jace is such a sweetheart. Oh screw this. I can _just_ crush on him right? Nothing has to come out of it! He's just so attractive, gaaaah. Once we get to their house, Izzy immediately drags me upstairs so we can un-doll ourselves while Jace picks out a movie to watch. Tomorrow we don't have school because there's supposedly some major storm coming along so Jocelyn told me to stay over here with them as long it's okay with them which it totally is so I packed enough clothes for an entire week… I hope this goes well.

_Izzy_

As soon as we get home, I drag Clary to my room so we can wash our faces and change into our jammies. This is going to be amazing! Clary's washing her face as Jace walks into my room, he looks panicked as he says "Iz! You'll never guess what happened… Clary's going out on a date with Sebastard soon, the first day when they were talking, he was confirming their date! IZ I HAVE NO CHANCE!" Geez. "Okay, Jace, calm down. Clary will hear you and then you really won't have a chance. I'll ask her what's the deal about Seb because I really doubt it." "It's true! He was bragging about her and how he's gonna fuck her into next week" he growls. Okay not good, as my new friend, I've got to protect her from these awful things. "Jace go, I'll talk to her." As soon as Jace leaves Clary comes out of the bathroom. I blurt out "Sebastian's been spreading rumors about you. He says you're going out on a date soon and then you're going to be fucked by him into oblivion". The look on her face was devastating. "Iz. Who told you this?" she manages to get out. "Jace, he says Sebastian was bragging about it in the change room." "It's not true." She says. "He used to be really close with me and Simon, he eventually ditched us for the _popular _crowd but he came up to me on the first day saying he wanted to hang out and that he missed _us_. I am so not hanging out with him, not after this." She seems pretty upset so I say "Screw him, he just wants you because you're hot and pretty and like the _perfect girl_ so ignore everything. All the rumors will be gone by school on Monday so relax this weekend and just have fun with us!" I say this because I already feel so close to this girl I've only been friends with for a few days, she's so honest and not judgmental whatsoever. Besides Jace will ask her out this weekend and when she accepts the Sebastian rumors will disappear.

_Clary_

Isabelle is honestly the sweetest person I've ever met. No one has ever referred to me as _perfect_ in such a positive connotation. It's usually negative and said by those ratchet girls that care about nothing but the drama in their present life. I swear I could feel my heart clench when she uttered those words… Is she lying? Or does she really think I'm perfect? Boys don't like me like that… I'm fat, weird and apparently I talk like a _blonde_. I decide I've been silent long enough and say "Thank you so much Isabelle. You have no idea how much those words mean to me… boys don't like me like that…but whatever screw _Sebastard_, let's have fun this weekend! I wonder what movie Jace picked..."

_Izzy_

Clary doesn't even know how many guys like her… Wow… That's a shocker… I mean even if they don't like her they must find her attractive. "Clare, you don't even know how many guys like you…" She replies with "Awkwarrrd. Let's go watch the movie…?" She must be really uncomfortable right now. Way to go Izzy. She'll get used to me by the end of tonight… hopefully. In an attempt to lighten up the mood I say "Alright! I hope he picked something funny!" it must've worked because she giggled and said "Me too! Or a chick flick!" I burst out laughing at Jace waiting downstairs for us with a chick flick. Who knows, Jace in deep like is a very different Jace than the one that I know and love. Clary must be picturing the whole chick flick scenario too because she bursts into a fit of giggles too! "you're picturing it too, aren't you?" I say. "Yep! It took a while but it is _hilarious_!" she replies as we make our way downstairs.

_Jace_

As I choose the movie, I start to think about how I'm going to tell Clary how I feel about her. Maybe I should just blurt it out… No. She deserves better. I know! I'll take her to the solarium, where Maryse keeps all her plants. I'll show her the blooming of the midnight flower and then I can tell her how I feel about her. Crap. They'll be down soon and I haven't chosen a movie. I know! _Bride wars_. Izzy was talking non-stop about it when it came out and I bet she still loves it! Plus, Clary is a total girly girl, she'll love it too. Score. As I load the movie, I hear the girls coming down the stairs giggling. Hmm. I wonder if that's about me.. Eh. It's probably not. Once they see my choice in movie they double over in laughter. Okay. What did I do wrong? "Is there a problem, ladies?" I say in the most serious voice I've ever had. "YES! You dork… The macho Jace Herondale chose a _chick flick_?" Izzy responds first. I counter with a simple "so?" Clary buts in and says "You're like the king of masculinity and you chose a _chick flick_ of all things you could've chosen. It's pretty funny." I reply with "Is that so Ms. Fairchild? Well maybe I should give you something else to laugh about…" I trail off deviously. Swiftly, I tackle Clary to the nearest couch and start tickling her. Between gasps and giggles I manage to hear her say "JACE! STOP! I'M GOING TO PEE!" Immediately I let go of her. She shouts "You loser!" hits me and runs to the only bathroom she knows, Izzy's.

_Izzy _

"A _chick flick_. That's not obvious at all." I say. "Well… I thought she might enjoy it. I'm gonna tell her tonight. I'll take her to the midnight flower and tell her then." Who knew Jace could be such a romantic? "AWW. JACEY WACEY. YOU'RE A CUTIE PATOOTIE." I would've continued but we were interrupted by a hesitant voice that belonged to none other than Clarissa Fairchild. "Uh… am I interrupting something?" Jace responds quicker than I do "No, Izzy's just commending me on my super smooth skills." Way to be subtle… After seeing the blush and awkward smile on Clary's face I decide to swoop in and save the day "suuuure I was" my voice practically dripping with sarcasm. "Let's just start the movie already!" I shout, dropping myself on the big couch so they have to either share the smaller one. Oh yeah, good one Iz.

_Jace_

"Iz! Get your fat ass off that couch, where's Clary going to sit?" I exclaim. Internally I'm excited at the prospect of sitting in such close proximity with Clary, but I must keep up this façade, at least until midnight. "Next to you, unless you _still_ think girls have cooties." Is Izzy's comeback. I can feel a blush grace my cheeks as I say "Clary was going to sit with me either way, I just thought _she'd_ be more comfortable with us being on the larger couch. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of fun on the smaller couch" while I say this I lift Clary up into my arms and place her next to me on the couch. "Jace!" I hear her squeal. I turn to her and look her straight in the eye. "Yes, my dear?" " Don't pick me up! You could've broken something!" she exclaims. She's not heavy at all! She felt perfect in my arms, nice and soft. I make sure to make eye contact while I say "Sweetheart, don't worry about it. You felt just right." Damn. I don't think I can wait until midnight. We start the movie.

_Clary_

I love their sibling banter. It's so funny! Jace has been laying on the flirtatiousness really thick lately.. I hope he actually likes me. I doubt it but there's no harm in going along with this right? Oh. My. Gosh. He lifted me up like I weighed nothing! I'm sure it wasn't an easy task even though he's playing it off like it's no biggie. He seemed really sincere though… I mean it's not like you can lie to a person when looking them straight in the eye right? Ugh. Stupid teenage conflicts. Whatever. I'm letting this go.


	7. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT! **

**HI GUYS! Okayso, I have been so busy lately, you might get an update on Saturday... writing is actually so hard... ohmygoodness. THANK YOU to everyone who continues to read this and to Rosie14, sorry ****_Boomerang_**** was a one shot.. ALSO, S/O TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS:**

**booksRmydrugs**  
**AlphaFemale1115**  
**NVIAIC**  
**HannahS12**  
**TheUndeadLioness**  
**iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica**  
**AngelNephilim14**  
**cinitiatrevisol**  
**porteapepper**  
**the very first page**  
**Janitor1234**  
**MerissaFaye**  
**steph0053**  
**soccerbaby96**  
**Mikaella2307**  
**twixxxx200**

**All of you are amazebeans! As always, read and review! I love hearing from y'all and suggestions are always welcome :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Jace_

Throughout the movie I couldn't keep my eyes off Clary. The way she would shriek whenever the blonde's brother would interact with the brunette. The way she would inhale a sharp breath when the blonde and her fiancé would have a "cutesy" moment, and the way she'd bring her hands to her face to cover her mouth as she grinned. I tried to be subtle but every once in a while I know she'd catch my stares and she'd flush. I can't wait for this movie to be over! I'll be closer to telling her how I really feel.

_Izzy_

Jace is _so_ obvious. He's practically staring at her. Scratch that he _is _staring at her and even though she's caught him several times, blushing and turning away, he continues! I swear I'm surprised he hasn't started drooling yet. They look so cute sneaking glances at each other. After food, I'm leaaaaaving. Okay, maybe after another movie. Seeing these two together is absolutely adorabs!

_Clary_

Jace keeps on staring at me… Do I have something on my face? I make sure I don't several times and still wonder why he's still doing it. I'm sure I look like a tomato, but… I can't stop but continue to peer back. Okay, I have zero control over this crush… He's just so argh… Kind and smart and athletic and handsome and everything girls dream of! Ok. I'm getting too excited. I need to just breathe and go with the flow. The flow, not the menstrual flow…but the people flow. Okay, I should stop and just watch the movie now. EEK. Anne Hathaway's guy sucks. She needs to leave him like ASAP. She needs to be with Kate's brother. They are sooooo cute together!

_Jace_

As soon as the movie was over I got up and stretched. It wasn't actually bad. Okay, it was great but Izzy would never let me live it down. I glance at Clary and find her looking unsure so I say "Gee. I'm starved. Do you guys wanna grab a bite to eat?" Clary seems to genuinely contemplate it when Izzy says "Gee. Could you be any more of a dork? Who says gee anymore?" Flustered, I reply with "Well, sorry. I just wanted to change things up a little." Before this sparks into one of our usual heated discussions, Clary says "sure, why not? What did y'all have in mind?" Aw. My little peacekeeper. "Uh, we could get popeyes, pizza, chinese…? I'm down for anything." I say. She looks a bit nauseous, what did I do?

_Clary_

Crap. I knew secretly wishing that they were super health conscious freaks was pretty unrealistic but…. I am going to gain sooo much weight after today. There isn't really a healthy option to choose… Crap. I'll just say I'm not that hungry. That's totally believable. "Uh, on second thought, I'm really not that hungry." I know for sure this won't work when I see Izzy whip her head towards me.

_Izzy_

Okay, that's weird. Clary said she wasn't hungry at lunch because she had a big breakfast but it's nearly seven o'clock in the evening… She would've eaten breakfast like twelve hours ago, how is she not hungry? Maybe she doesn't want to eat in front of Jace because she likes him back! Or maybe she's one of those people that don't like to eat in front of people until they know them better? I better do something… "Jace, would you mind getting some delivery menus to look at? I just got my period and I wanna talk to Clary about _cramps_."  
He nearly bolts out of the room, work every time. I need to clear the air immediately; this girl draws Jace like a moth to a flame! So I say to her "You know Clare, you don't have to be conscious of what you eat in front of us, me and Jace eat like _pigs_. Besides with your rockin' curves, I expect you do splurge a little! We all do! Thank God, you aren't one of those twigs that only eat carrots. If only I had your curves… I'm getting off topic! Eat whatever you like, we don't judge!" I finish, a little out of breath.

_Clary_

Oh my. That is a lot of information to process. So basically, she thinks I'm hot and I should eat? Screw it, I am hungry. My subconscious will have to wait. "You got me… I don't really like to eat in front of others, I mean what girl does? But since you made the oh so charming effort to make me feel comfortable I will. I'm down for anything" I say with a smile.

_Jace_

While waiting in the kitchen with different take out menus, I can't help but wonder what they are talking about! Maybe it is really Izzy's period; she can be really emotional while she's on it… I mean last time she threw a chair at me and then started balling because it was my fault _she hurt me_. Whatever. The girls walk in sharing a conspiratorial smile. Okay, I don't even care anymore. "So, ladies, have you decided? I'm thinking Thai, I need me some vegetarian fried rice with extra baby corn!" I exclaim. Clary buts in before Izzy has a chance "Ooh! That sounds good. I'll have the same." Izzy adds "I'll have green vegetable curry!" Yes, by the time we finish eating and Clary and Izzy have girl time it'll be midnight and time to tell Clary the truth time! To kill time, I say "How about we watch another movie? Halloweentown is on…" Both girls run to the family room shrieking and giggling. Okaay? Did I miss something? I mean I know Halloweentown is amazing but… is it really shriek worthy? I chuckle… girls…

_Izzy_

Okay, I like this Jace. Suggesting to watch _Halloweentown _of all movies? He only ever watches it with Max! Clary's bringing out that sweet side of Jace that only Max ever witnesses. Huh, I hope Max is having fun at that sleepover. He'll be home tomorrow, he ships _Clace_ just as much as I do. Heck, he came up with their ship name. Ooh! He'll be so excited when he sees them together! I really hope they do get together, otherwise I'm gonna be pretty bummed out, I mean we're all so positive about this mission! Halloweentown is done already?! And the food hasn't even gotten here yet! Ugh. Aggravated, I say to Jace "DID YOU EVEN ORDER THE FOOD YET?" He looks dumbfounded for a few seconds when he finally has his _aha_ moment, he says "OHMYGOSH. I FORGOT. I'll go do that now, do you guys want a snack while we wait?" Oh my gosh. He's freaking out okaaay. I'm about to say something when Clary giggles and says "_Gee_. Jace, it's alright calm down. I'm fine right now, Iz and I should go have some girly time while we wait for the food. Hey, where's Max? You can go hang out with him." Jace seems calmed by Clary's reaction, he replies with "Max is at a sleepover… I'll just go read or something after I order the food, while you girls have you precious giiiiirl time." I decide to step in and say "OKAAAY. WE'LL BE IN MY ROOM, DWEEB!" I then drag Clary up to my room.

_Clary_

As soon as we get to Izzy's room we plop on her bed. We spend the next hour talking about _everything_ and _nothing_ at the same time. From nails, to shoes, to purses, to fashion, to boys, to movies, to books, to aspirations… EVERYTHING. It's 10:30 by the time Jace calls us down for food. We head downstairs and spend the next hour talking, eating and joking around. I wish I could spend every weekend with them, they're amazebeans! Around 11:45, Izzy excuses herself stating she can't stand this much fun and that tomorrow we are going to brunch, just her and I and that we better not get into too much trouble while she's sleeping. Whatever that means… As soon as she leaves Jace suggest we have some dessert. I go along with it and he leads me to this indoor garden! We sit in front of this one flower and he starts talking, with this serious expression on his face.

_Jace_

I take her to the midnight flower and start talking… I hope this goes well. "Clare, I have something to tell you… I'm just gonna go ahead and say it.. I just want you to know that… I_likelike_youClarissaFairchildandIwannatakeyououtonadate" I say all in one breath. There's this shocked expression on her face that is belatedly turned into an expression of pure playfulness.

_Clary_

Wow… Jace _likes_ me? I mean likes me likes me? Not even just like friends? He wants to take me out on a date? OMG. Izzy must of known! This has to be true! I mean when she asked me about boys and I said I wasn't interested in anybody who would be interested in me she looked at me with a glint in her eyes! But what if he doesn't actually like me?! Ohmygosh. But he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if he didn't actually like me! OMG. HE JUST ASKED ME OUT! Wait. Did I just say OMG? Ew. Oh my gosh! He just asked me out! Way better. Wait. No he didn't he _wants_ to take me out… Realizing this, I decide to play with him a little… I say "Oh, so you _want_ to take me out? Cool. You continue to want that." With a flirtatious lilt to my voice.

_Jace_

Did she just reject me? Continue to want that? OH. I reply with equal flirtatiousness and I get on one knee "Clarissa Fairchild, would you do me the honor of being in your company tomorrow night?" she replies with a blush and giggle while saying "Why Master Herondale, I would love that" as she curtsies. It's settled, I have a date with Clarissa Fairchild. I am broken out of my reverie when I hear her gasp, ah midnight. I take this time to plant a kiss on her hand. "Until then, my lady. Let me accompany you to your sleeping quarters" I then lift her into my arms, bridal style and carry her to Izzy's room where she'll be spending the night. She giggles and smacks me to let her down. I finally let her down in front of Izzy's door, before she could protest about her _weight_ which I think is perfect I quickly peck her lips, whisper that she's perfect against her lips and leave. When I get to my room, I pause and touch my lips… damn she's a keeper. I'm hooked after a _peck_… I then go to bed to dream about _my Clary_. Yeah, that sounds just right.

_Clary_

He lifts me up into his arms, bridal style. Oh no, not this again. I'll break his back! I smack him and giggle nervously. He wouldn't let me down until we reached Izzy's door. He set me down and before I could say anything about my weight he kisses me, just a peck and says "don't worry, you're perfect." Against my lips and then leaves. EEEK. Cue fangirl moment! I must've woken Izzy…. She groggily says "congratulations, now go to bed, we'll fangirl in the morning." I plop myself into bed and smile as sleep overtakes me.


	8. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT! **

**HI GUYS! Okayso, I have been so busy lately, you might get an update on Saturday... writing is actually so hard... ohmygoodness. THANK YOU to everyone who continues to read this and to Rosie14, sorry ****_Boomerang_**** was a one shot.. ALSO, S/O TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS:**

**booksRmydrugs**  
**AlphaFemale1115**  
**NVIAIC**  
**HannahS12**  
**TheUndeadLioness**  
**iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica**  
**AngelNephilim14**  
**cinitiatrevisol**  
**porteapepper**  
**the very first page**  
**Janitor1234**  
**MerissaFaye**  
**steph0053**  
**soccerbaby96**  
**Mikaella2307**  
**twixxxx200**

**All of you are amazebeans! As always, read and review! I love hearing from y'all and suggestions are always welcome :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Jace_

Throughout the movie I couldn't keep my eyes off Clary. The way she would shriek whenever the blonde's brother would interact with the brunette. The way she would inhale a sharp breath when the blonde and her fiancé would have a "cutesy" moment, and the way she'd bring her hands to her face to cover her mouth as she grinned. I tried to be subtle but every once in a while I know she'd catch my stares and she'd flush. I can't wait for this movie to be over! I'll be closer to telling her how I really feel.

_Izzy_

Jace is _so_ obvious. He's practically staring at her. Scratch that he _is _staring at her and even though she's caught him several times, blushing and turning away, he continues! I swear I'm surprised he hasn't started drooling yet. They look so cute sneaking glances at each other. After food, I'm leaaaaaving. Okay, maybe after another movie. Seeing these two together is absolutely adorabs!

_Clary_

Jace keeps on staring at me… Do I have something on my face? I make sure I don't several times and still wonder why he's still doing it. I'm sure I look like a tomato, but… I can't stop but continue to peer back. Okay, I have zero control over this crush… He's just so argh… Kind and smart and athletic and handsome and everything girls dream of! Ok. I'm getting too excited. I need to just breathe and go with the flow. The flow, not the menstrual flow…but the people flow. Okay, I should stop and just watch the movie now. EEK. Anne Hathaway's guy sucks. She needs to leave him like ASAP. She needs to be with Kate's brother. They are sooooo cute together!

_Jace_

As soon as the movie was over I got up and stretched. It wasn't actually bad. Okay, it was great but Izzy would never let me live it down. I glance at Clary and find her looking unsure so I say "Gee. I'm starved. Do you guys wanna grab a bite to eat?" Clary seems to genuinely contemplate it when Izzy says "Gee. Could you be any more of a dork? Who says gee anymore?" Flustered, I reply with "Well, sorry. I just wanted to change things up a little." Before this sparks into one of our usual heated discussions, Clary says "sure, why not? What did y'all have in mind?" Aw. My little peacekeeper. "Uh, we could get popeyes, pizza, chinese…? I'm down for anything." I say. She looks a bit nauseous, what did I do?

_Clary_

Crap. I knew secretly wishing that they were super health conscious freaks was pretty unrealistic but…. I am going to gain sooo much weight after today. There isn't really a healthy option to choose… Crap. I'll just say I'm not that hungry. That's totally believable. "Uh, on second thought, I'm really not that hungry." I know for sure this won't work when I see Izzy whip her head towards me.

_Izzy_

Okay, that's weird. Clary said she wasn't hungry at lunch because she had a big breakfast but it's nearly seven o'clock in the evening… She would've eaten breakfast like twelve hours ago, how is she not hungry? Maybe she doesn't want to eat in front of Jace because she likes him back! Or maybe she's one of those people that don't like to eat in front of people until they know them better? I better do something… "Jace, would you mind getting some delivery menus to look at? I just got my period and I wanna talk to Clary about _cramps_."  
He nearly bolts out of the room, work every time. I need to clear the air immediately; this girl draws Jace like a moth to a flame! So I say to her "You know Clare, you don't have to be conscious of what you eat in front of us, me and Jace eat like _pigs_. Besides with your rockin' curves, I expect you do splurge a little! We all do! Thank God, you aren't one of those twigs that only eat carrots. If only I had your curves… I'm getting off topic! Eat whatever you like, we don't judge!" I finish, a little out of breath.

_Clary_

Oh my. That is a lot of information to process. So basically, she thinks I'm hot and I should eat? Screw it, I am hungry. My subconscious will have to wait. "You got me… I don't really like to eat in front of others, I mean what girl does? But since you made the oh so charming effort to make me feel comfortable I will. I'm down for anything" I say with a smile.

_Jace_

While waiting in the kitchen with different take out menus, I can't help but wonder what they are talking about! Maybe it is really Izzy's period; she can be really emotional while she's on it… I mean last time she threw a chair at me and then started balling because it was my fault _she hurt me_. Whatever. The girls walk in sharing a conspiratorial smile. Okay, I don't even care anymore. "So, ladies, have you decided? I'm thinking Thai, I need me some vegetarian fried rice with extra baby corn!" I exclaim. Clary buts in before Izzy has a chance "Ooh! That sounds good. I'll have the same." Izzy adds "I'll have green vegetable curry!" Yes, by the time we finish eating and Clary and Izzy have girl time it'll be midnight and time to tell Clary the truth time! To kill time, I say "How about we watch another movie? Halloweentown is on…" Both girls run to the family room shrieking and giggling. Okaay? Did I miss something? I mean I know Halloweentown is amazing but… is it really shriek worthy? I chuckle… girls…

_Izzy_

Okay, I like this Jace. Suggesting to watch _Halloweentown _of all movies? He only ever watches it with Max! Clary's bringing out that sweet side of Jace that only Max ever witnesses. Huh, I hope Max is having fun at that sleepover. He'll be home tomorrow, he ships _Clace_ just as much as I do. Heck, he came up with their ship name. Ooh! He'll be so excited when he sees them together! I really hope they do get together, otherwise I'm gonna be pretty bummed out, I mean we're all so positive about this mission! Halloweentown is done already?! And the food hasn't even gotten here yet! Ugh. Aggravated, I say to Jace "DID YOU EVEN ORDER THE FOOD YET?" He looks dumbfounded for a few seconds when he finally has his _aha_ moment, he says "OHMYGOSH. I FORGOT. I'll go do that now, do you guys want a snack while we wait?" Oh my gosh. He's freaking out okaaay. I'm about to say something when Clary giggles and says "_Gee_. Jace, it's alright calm down. I'm fine right now, Iz and I should go have some girly time while we wait for the food. Hey, where's Max? You can go hang out with him." Jace seems calmed by Clary's reaction, he replies with "Max is at a sleepover… I'll just go read or something after I order the food, while you girls have you precious giiiiirl time." I decide to step in and say "OKAAAY. WE'LL BE IN MY ROOM, DWEEB!" I then drag Clary up to my room.

_Clary_

As soon as we get to Izzy's room we plop on her bed. We spend the next hour talking about _everything_ and _nothing_ at the same time. From nails, to shoes, to purses, to fashion, to boys, to movies, to books, to aspirations… EVERYTHING. It's 10:30 by the time Jace calls us down for food. We head downstairs and spend the next hour talking, eating and joking around. I wish I could spend every weekend with them, they're amazebeans! Around 11:45, Izzy excuses herself stating she can't stand this much fun and that tomorrow we are going to brunch, just her and I and that we better not get into too much trouble while she's sleeping. Whatever that means… As soon as she leaves Jace suggest we have some dessert. I go along with it and he leads me to this indoor garden! We sit in front of this one flower and he starts talking, with this serious expression on his face.

_Jace_

I take her to the midnight flower and start talking… I hope this goes well. "Clare, I have something to tell you… I'm just gonna go ahead and say it.. I just want you to know that… I_likelike_youClarissaFairchildandIwannatakeyououtonadate" I say all in one breath. There's this shocked expression on her face that is belatedly turned into an expression of pure playfulness.

_Clary_

Wow… Jace _likes_ me? I mean likes me likes me? Not even just like friends? He wants to take me out on a date? OMG. Izzy must of known! This has to be true! I mean when she asked me about boys and I said I wasn't interested in anybody who would be interested in me she looked at me with a glint in her eyes! But what if he doesn't actually like me?! Ohmygosh. But he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if he didn't actually like me! OMG. HE JUST ASKED ME OUT! Wait. Did I just say OMG? Ew. Oh my gosh! He just asked me out! Way better. Wait. No he didn't he _wants_ to take me out… Realizing this, I decide to play with him a little… I say "Oh, so you _want_ to take me out? Cool. You continue to want that." With a flirtatious lilt to my voice.

_Jace_

Did she just reject me? Continue to want that? OH. I reply with equal flirtatiousness and I get on one knee "Clarissa Fairchild, would you do me the honor of being in your company tomorrow night?" she replies with a blush and giggle while saying "Why Master Herondale, I would love that" as she curtsies. It's settled, I have a date with Clarissa Fairchild. I am broken out of my reverie when I hear her gasp, ah midnight. I take this time to plant a kiss on her hand. "Until then, my lady. Let me accompany you to your sleeping quarters" I then lift her into my arms, bridal style and carry her to Izzy's room where she'll be spending the night. She giggles and smacks me to let her down. I finally let her down in front of Izzy's door, before she could protest about her _weight_ which I think is perfect I quickly peck her lips, whisper that she's perfect against her lips and leave. When I get to my room, I pause and touch my lips… damn she's a keeper. I'm hooked after a _peck_… I then go to bed to dream about _my Clary_. Yeah, that sounds just right.

_Clary_

He lifts me up into his arms, bridal style. Oh no, not this again. I'll break his back! I smack him and giggle nervously. He wouldn't let me down until we reached Izzy's door. He set me down and before I could say anything about my weight he kisses me, just a peck and says "don't worry, you're perfect." Against my lips and then leaves. EEEK. Cue fangirl moment! I must've woken Izzy…. She groggily says "congratulations, now go to bed, we'll fangirl in the morning." I plop myself into bed and smile as sleep overtakes me.


	9. Chapter 8

**HI GUYS! SORRY, SCHOOL HAS BEEN SUCH A PAIN. I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE ASAP, THIS IS JUST A SHORT LITTLE BIT BECAUSE I FEEL BAD I LEFT Y'ALL HANGING. **

**S/O TO MY OFFICIAL BETA PURRINA57! SHE'S AMAZEBEANS. CHECK HER OUT!ALSO S/O TO MY NEW FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS! **

TMI obsession  
Ccspears23  
MarenGab

osnapitzbex  
tmilover122

lovedance02  
Yudith88  
Blueheaven8910  
Churtilla  
xXSilentSanctuaryXx  
Mikiibee  
The Creative Spark

Oh and to the guests that reviewed: thanks so much, it means the world to me :)

**Y'ALL ARE THE ! **

**On a side note, have you guys read this CLACE story? It's basically where Clary is a witch matchmaker and the lightwood's and everyone are werewolves and she finds Jace a mate which turns out to be her and Celine is Jace's mom and yeah... if you have! can you guys send me the link? I thought it was so cute! **

**AS ALWAYS I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN ON THE DATE ;) **

**ENJOY!**

**XX**

* * *

_Clary_

I'm having the most fabulous dream of my first date ever, my date with Jace Herondale. He is the perfect gentleman, holding doors open for me, pulling my chair out for me, complimenting my attire (not in a perverse fashion), maintaining eye contact and never lingering on my body. Ah, perfection. When we order, he waits for me to go first and doesn't judge what I order, a pasta dish that's name just oozes **fat**. Once the dinner portion is over, he asks if I would like to dance and then leads me to the dance floor and twirls me around until my feet ache. We finish off with splitting a decadent dessert and he takes me back to the Lightwood's, where he thanks me for my time and kisses me deeply on the lips. He then asks for a second date, to which I accept. It was _perfect_. Too bad Izzy woke me up. I get up and glare at Izzy "THAT WAS A REALLY GOOD DREAM OKAY? WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP?" I yell. She just chuckles as she says "I bet it was, you said Jace's name in a breathy sigh and smiled a whole lot." I blush furiously. Before I can say anything Iz says "You actually didn't but at least now I know your dreams were about _Jacey Wacey_. Now quit your slacking! Lover boy's making breakfast!" Aw. He's really making us breakfast? That's so cute! I was yet again brought out of my thoughts by Iz "Okay, seriously stop! You're spending the day with _me_, the evening with _him_ and the night with yours truly again. I will not be called "Aunty Izzy" for another four years, at _least_." "IZZY!" I shout, probably turning beet red. Just then Jace storms through the door, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO _MY GIRL_?" he growls and rushes over to me protectively.

_Izzy_

Seriously? _His girl_? Jace is beyond in deep like with this girl. He _growled_ at me. Like an animal… As weirded out as I am, I actually think it's kinda cute. I mean he's never really been like this before… I'm so gonna get used to this. But playing with Jace is loads of fun so I say "Sweetheart, she's not your girl yet. There's like a minimum of four dates before you can _ask_ a girl to be _your girl_." I finish off dramatically. Jace looks dumbfounded but quickly regains his confidence as he says "There's an exception to every rule, my dear, Isabelle." He then proceeds to pick Clary up, bridal style (despite her constant shrieks) and carries her to the dining room. SWEET. Lover boy's making breakfast, since no one else can cook; I'm counting this as a blessing. I trail behind them. As I enter the dining room, I am immediately bombarded by delicious aroma of Belgian waffles, with an array of fruits and syrups and omelets and French toast. Damn. If I haven't said it before, lover boy's in love. After breakfast, I'll steal Clary away for the rest of the day so we can have girly time and then she can spend the night with Jace… I hope she likes me, I mean I think she's great and I REALLY wanna be her friend… My thoughts are broken by a giggle and a low chuckle. Barf. Maybe I should have breakfast by myself..


	10. Chapter 9

**HI GUYS! I REALLY WISH I WAS ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE THAT COULD WRITE A LOT REALLY FAST BUT, I'M NOT SO SORRY! ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! S/O TO MY NEW FAVES/FOLLOWS!**

**ALSO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! AS ALWAYS, I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS SO REVIEW!**

**XXAYOKI**

* * *

_Clary_

I am going out with Jace Herondale. It's the only thing that's going through my mind as Iz and I get ready to go shopping. Why would he want to go out with me? I'm so _fat _and ugly and stupid and not funny at all. I mean I totally pigged out this morning, I caught him staring too! I had two waffles, with a bowl a fruit and a glass of juice. UGH. I knew I should've just had the bowl of fruit and a glass of water or milk. I am gonna gain so much weight. He probably thinks I'm a hideous manatee. I mean, he saw me without make up too! Ugh. I'm not even skinny like Kaelie, Seelie and Aline. … OH MY GOODNESS. This is all some practical joke! He's always all over them, especially Aline. She has the perfect body, she's short and skinny with boobs and a butt and thick long hair and she's pretty AND smart! They're probably just gauging my reaction and playing with my heart. Well, no more. I'm out. Oh gosh. Is Izzy in on it too? I sure hope not, I thought we were becoming actual friends. I ATE IN FRONT OF HER. In front of both of them... that's it, I'm going home. I finish getting ready and say to Isabelle before I leave "I'm sorry I have to go." I then, run out of her room and make my way to the front door.

_Izzy_

Five minutes was all it took. Five minutes for a girl I thought was going to be my friend, my first real girl friend to storm out of my room with no explanation at all. What did I do? I… **didn't do anything. Jace must have. ** Following Clary, I storm out of my bedroom to look for Jace. He cannot ruin this for me. I won't let him.

_Jace_

I was making my way out of the kitchen, so I could fetch my phone to make some reservations. I'm gonna take her to _Le Papillon_. It sounds like some fancy shmancy French place but they sell French fries so… it's not too much, but just right. I am so excited. This morning at breakfast, Clary caught me staring at her. I just couldn't help it. She looks absolutely stunning all the time, even after she's just woken up. Aline always looks a mess when we Skype in the morning. Even though, we're always really touchy, it's all show. I used to hope it would make Clary jealous, but now that we're together we can call it off. Aline's dating some guy named Raphael anyways. We're just good friends. At one point, she liked me and I tried to like her back but I just couldn't. Clary's always been the one for me. She's totally into Raphael too. They're nauseatingly in love. I can't blame them. I'm head over heels for a certain Clarissa Fairchild. I'm broken out of my train of the thoughts by Clary running down the stairs looking distraught. As we may eye contact I chuckle and say "Izzy's trying to doll you up? She's tried to do that to Max before and he comes running out balling". She doesn't reply… Was it something I said? It couldn't be… I start to say "Where you going Clare?" but she cuts me off after going. "Where am I going? Where am _I_ going? I'm going home. You're not playing games with me Jace Herondale. Not now. Not ever. I can't believe I thought you actually liked me" she scoffs. WHAT? What could possibly make her think I don't like her? I mean I did everything right didn't I? I made her breakfast too! I belatedly realize that Clary had already left when Izzy finds me dumbfounded.

_Izzy_

It looks like I just missed Clary. I found Jace looking lost as he stared at the open front door. I was planning on yelling at him but he just looks so distraught. Oh my gosh, is he on the verge of tears? "Jace…" I trail off calmly. "Jace, what happen?" I finally manage to say.

_Jace_

She just left…. After everything last night and this morning…. She thinks I'm playing her? I can't even process this. I am brought out of my thoughts by Isabelle. She looks as if she's trying to tame a wild animal. She asked me what happened. I don't know what happened. I manage to get out "Clary thinks I'm playing her, so she left." How could she have just gone? Without letting me tell her the truth? Izzy says "YOU'RE SO STUPID, GO AFTER HER." RIGHT! I should go after her and tell let her know what's really going on with Aline. I won't let her break my heart, just yet. I storm out of the house, shouting a quick goodbye to Izzy.

_Izzy_

Boys are stupid. He better not screw this up.


	11. Chapter 10

**HI GUYS. I just wanna say thank you so much to those that followed, favorite and reviewed! You make my day! IMPORTANT: Did anyone find that story I was looking for? The one where Clary's a witch and Jace is a werewolf searching for his mate and Clary's his matchmaker who ends up being his mate? IFSO, PM/LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW PLEASE! Also, review! I love hearing from y'all!**

_**WHOEVER FINDS ME THAT STORY WILL GET A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

* * *

_Clary_

I make it home in ten minutes flat. Maybe I was wrong, maybe Jace actually does like me and I'm just being a stupid little insecure girl. But why would he like _me_? Of all people? He has Aline, Seelie and Kaelie wrapped around his golden little finger and yet, he professes this deep like to me. It just doesn't make sense. Whatever. I'm home alone and I don't have any homework, I'm gonna take a shower, go on tumblr, eat and read all in _sweats_.

After my shower, I feel a whole lot better. There's nothing like a good ol' hot shower and fruity body wash. After dressing myself up in my burgundy skinny legged sweats, which totally just look like strategically baggy leggings and a dark grey sweatshirt and some leopard print fuzzy socks I make my daily entries in my food diary and outfit log. After weighing myself and obviously deducting two pounds because I've eaten today, I realize I lost three pounds! WOOT WOOT! I am one step closer to my goal weight. I'll just work out extra hard sometime next week because today is a definite 'eat the ugly parts of the world away' kind of day. Ou.. I'm ordering Popeyes. While loading some chick flicks, I hear a knock at the door… Hmm. I didn't order any food yet. Who could possibly be knocking on my door right now? Whoever it is can wait. I need to load _The Proposal_, Ryan Gosling is so HOT. After making sure the movie is being loaded, I make my way to the front door. My hair's in a messy bun and I'm totally bare faced but who cares? I open the door to the aroma of grilled shrimp, greek food and the sight of an apologetic Jace Herondale.

_Jace_

I didn't immediately go to Clary's. I decided I needed a minute or fifteen to compose myself. I also decided to bring Clary lunch because if I'm going to her house unannounced I should at least bring her something, right? So, I got us both double skewered shrimp dinners. It comes with a mountain of rice, potatoes and salad. It's one of my favorites and hopefully hers too. As I approached her house, I grew more and more nervous. What am I gonna say? I have to explain what Aline means to me and I have to make sure she knows I like her and only her. GAH. When did girls get so complicated? I mean, they _throw_ themselves at me but Clary? No, she runs _away_ from me. I have to fix this now, I didn't confess my crush on her just so she could get my hopes up and then crush me. When she opened the door, I was in awe. Even in sweats and without makeup on she looks just as gorgeous as always. I let out a deep breath and say "you're gorgeous." A faint blush tints her cheeks. I continue and say "can we talk? Please? I brought Greek food…" Thankfully, she says "yeah, come on in. Thanks for the food." We set the table and we wash our hands. I look around the living room, where we decided to eat and say "movie marathon?" with a small chuckle. She giggles in response and says "yeah…" I can tell she's still wary of me so once we settle down I start to speak. "Listen, Clary. We need to talk. Why did you just run out this morning? I'm not playing you. I've liked you for the longest time and I finally mustered enough courage to tell you and then you just ran out! Is it because of Aline? Aline's a friend, just a friend. She's dating some guy named Raphael that's she's _extremely_ into and he's _extremely _into her. I was just trying to make you jealous." I finish with a sigh. That's it, all my cards are on the line. It's her move now.

_Clary_

Yeah, I was being an insecure girl. BUT WHO CARES?

…

Fangirl moment! HE WANTED TO MAKE ME JEALOUS? _JACE HERONDALE WANTED TO MAKE ME JEALOUS_. Well he succeeded. Okay, so maybe running out was overreacting…but I had a strong suspicion and I won't be hurt by some _boy_. Even if it is Jace Herondale. Oh yeah, I should probably answer now. "Jace.. I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run out but it's just that boys don't like me like that and I like you but then I remembered all the PDA time you and Aline have had and it just seemed like too good to be true." He replies with "don't be sorry, I'm an idiot. Now, let's watch a movie and finish this food before it gets cold!" Phew. I'm glad that's over with. We spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies and joking around. Around six o'clock, Izzy texts me saying she's glad I've made up with _Jaceykins_ and we can have our date night but she's sleeping over at my place tonight so we can have our girl time. OH CRAP. I forgot about our date.

_Jace_

After checking her phone Clary looks troubled. I guess Izzy texted her too. Does she not want to go out anymore? "Hey Clare? Are you still up for that date?" She responds almost immediately with a flirty "wouldn't miss it for the world." She adds "why don't you pop in another movie and watch it while I get ready." I agree immediately. She heads to her bedroom to get ready and leaves me to watch…. _Mean Girls_.


	12. Chapter 11

**WHO HAS TUMBLR? LEAVE YOUR LINK IN A REVIEW/PM ME! I'LL FOLLOW YOU&MESSAGE YOU TOO! I am currently so sick, it's ridiculous. BUT, this is a wonderful opportunity to write some more as I am bed ridden and absolutely useless. Too bad, I'm going to have to make up like three evaluations when I get back to school. ANYWAYS. S/O TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS. Thanks so much for reading and please review! They make my day and may possibly cure me ;)**

* * *

_Jace_

As I watch _Mean Girls_ I think of the past couple of days. They've been so filled _emotion_… it's unreal. Before I can continue thinking, Clary walks in and all thoughts leave my mind. She's _breathtaking_. She's wearing a bright but dark blue jacket thing with a black undershirt and black leather pants with black boots. Her fiery red hair is pulled up in a ponytail and her makeup is minimal but flawless. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

_Clary_

I hope Jace likes the movie. I sit in front of my closet to choose what to wear. I don't know where we're going but I'm never casual… It's approaching sunset, and it's slightly chilly over night so I'll wear a blazer. But which one? Ooh! I'll wear the cobalt one with the gold hardware with a black tank and black pleather pants. Now for shoes, I'll wear my flat soled black pleather slouch boots. I'll pull my hair up into a sleek ponytail and do everyday makeup with nude lipstick. Perfect. When I walk into the living room, Jace's jaw literally _drops_. I guess he agrees with me. "Ready to go?" I say. It takes him a while but he gets up from his spot and says "of course, my lady" while he bows in front of me. We ended up going to _Le Papillion_, what I thought was this fancy chancy French place but it turns out they sell French fries. To start, I got the house salad and Jace had the soup of the day, I got the curry chicken on basmati rice for my main and Jace got apple and cheese crepes. For dessert, we got a crème brûlée and a Pouding chômeur to split. They both tasted heavenly. We engaged in conversation throughout the meal, both just content to be with the other. The night came to an end too soon when Jace dropped me off at home. We waited on my porch in a futile attempt to elongate the night. He then leaned down and brushed his lips against mine in the gentlest kiss. Once, twice, three times until he pressed them to mine firmly. When we break apart he rests his forehead on mine and says "I appreciated your company tonight, Ms. Fairchild. Would you do me the honor of repeating such an event on another date in time?" I giggle at his choice of words and reply with "all in due time, kind sir". He chuckles and pecks me once more before stating grimly "ugh. Izzy'll be here for _girl time_ soon". This time I chuckle and say "it's actually so fun! Haha. Bye Jace". I kiss him just as Izzy comes over clearing her throat. _Izzy_ "Okay love birds! Izzy's here, which means the party has started! Sorry Jaceykins! I'm stealing your girl for the night." I sing. Jace grumbles "OK Iz. I was just leaving". He pecks Clary once more before whispering in her ear. They hug and Jace leaves. Aw. They are just adorabs! As soon as we get into the house, I say "Since I'm bare faced and in my jammies, you have to be too! Go wash up! Then I want _details_! You've spent the entire day with Jaceybooboo!" She laughs and says "ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT IZ. Let me go change and wash my face, help yourself to any food or anything and then we'll talk _details_" while holding her hands up in surrender. _Clary_ When I get back downstairs, Izzy's watching the end of _Mean Girls_. I quickly check my phone and see I have a text from an unknown number, I open it. _Just wanted to wish you good luck facing Izzy's interrogation. I had fun tonight. Can't wait to see you again xx-Jace _ I can't stop the blush from rushing to my cheeks. The movie must've finished because Izzy calls me out on my blush. "Ooh! Is that lover boy? Is he sending you dirty texts?" She's dying of laughter and can't finish the rest of her spiel. "IZZY!" I shriek. "Yes, it's _Jace_. No, he's not sending me _dirty_ texts. I won't spill a single detail if you keep this up!" I joke. At this she stops immediately and squeals "I'm sorry Clary! I'll stop! Now tell me _all_ about it!" I laugh and start to retell the day's events. "I guess I should start out with why I stormed out this morning. I'm really sorry Iz. I thought he was playing me. I mean he's always all over the skank patrol." At this Iz bursts out laughing. I continue "well, first he came over with Greek food and apologies, and then we just hung out here and watched movies. We chatted a little bit, I found out he prefers cookie dough ice cream to mint chocolate chip ice cream while it's the opposite for me. We talked about little things, favorite movies, favorite foods, y'know first date stuff. Around six we got your text, he asked me if we could still go out, I got ready and we left. He took me to _Le Papillion_ and we talked about more serious stuff like school and what we want to do with our lives and what's most important to us and stuff like that. He told me about the time him and Alec convinced you to ride rollercoaster after rollercoaster after you won a pie eating contest! We just talked and enjoyed each other's presence. Then he brought me home and..." I was going to say 'you know the rest' but Izzy beat me to it and shouted "SMOOCH TIME!" We spent the rest of the night gossiping, reading fashion magazines and just hanging out. Around two in the morning I got a text from Jace. _Thinking about you. Hope you and Izzy had fun/are having fun. I'm stealing you tomorrow morning. Be ready by ten for an adventure! Sweet dreams xx Jace_

* * *

**THAT IS A WRAP! I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**!


	13. Chapter 12

**HI GUYS. I WROTE THE FIRST HALF OF THIS ON MY PHONE SO I'M PRETTY EXCITED ABOUT THAT. HOW MANY OF YOU ACTUALLY READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES? IF YOU READ THEM, REVIEW WITH THE WORD ****_COTTON CANDY_****! ALSO, LEAVE ME YOUR URL'S TO YOUR BLOGS ON TUMBLR, I'LL FOLLOW YOU. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I THINK WE'LL BE DONE WITH THIS FIC SOON... I DON'T KNOW YET.**

**AS ALWAYS REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM Y'ALL. S/O TO MY NEW FAVES/FOLLOWERS!**

* * *

_CLARY_  
Things have been going pretty darn awesome lately. Jace and I have been going out AT LEAST once a week and Izzy and I also have girl time AT LEAST once a week. Simon and I also hang out practically all the time too! It's been fab feeling all this love but sometimes I just need to be alone. Which is why, today, Saturday morning is ALL for me. Jocelyn's coming back tomorrow evening which means "mother-daughter bonding" whatever that is. She's rarely around and yet she still wants to pretend we're oh so close! As if. But it also means no "Jaceybooboo time" as Izzy likes to call it. Jocelyn doesn't know I've started dating Jace yet. She just thinks I've made some new friends, mainly Izzy. It's not an outright lie; I just haven't given her any specifics. I don't want to tell her because we just aren't that serious. Besides! She loves them right now, she'll take the news calmly the more she likes them. I mean we really like each other, it's just only been a couple months. Jace says he's got a surprise for me today, which means we're probably doing something involving food... Sigh. Why does my perfect boyfriend love eating with me? Since we constantly eat together I've started to not have meals or snacks when we're not together. It sounds really bad but we eat so much together! I don't want to gain any weight. I've actually lost five pounds. I think Jace has started to notice my eating habits. He's always adding to the portion sizes I've set. It's super annoying, but when I finish all my food there's always this relief in his eyes so I go along with it. Izzy's going to be over for lunch so we can get ready together for my date with Jace. I finally get out of bed and go to weight myself. 138 pounds. I'm eight pounds away from my goal! Woo hoo! I then go to brush my teeth, wash my face and shower. Once I come out of the shower I make breakfast, I pop a slice of multigrain bread into the toaster and grab some almond butter, non-fat greek yogurt and berries while I wait. I wash the berries and mix them into my yogurt along with some All-Bran buds, pour myself a glass of skim almond milk and spread a light layer of almond butter on my slice of toast. Not ten seconds after I sit down, the doorbell rings. Izzy. I get up to let her in, she greets me with her usual eccentric behavior.

IZZY  
I know I'm early but, I can't wait any longer. Last night Jace spilled the details of his date today with Clary. He's taking her on this romantic picnic date, where he's made the delicious food himself. He's going to dance with her under the shade of the trees and give her the cutest necklace ever and ask her to be his girlfriend. OFFICIAL RELATIONSHIP STATUS! YEAH! So, I've taken it upon myself to help Clary prepare. We agreed on lunch but it's practically lunch so who cares? She opens the door and I couldn't help but shriek. Be cool Izzy. I mentally chastise myself. "OH MY GOSH C! I COULDN'T WAIT TO HELP GET YOU READY SO I CAME EARLY! I HAVE AMAZE NEWS!" so much for being cool. She just laughs and calmly responds with "Alright, Iz! Come on in, I'm just eating breakfast. Want some?" I respond with "No thanks, I've already eaten. I have major news." As I walk in to her dining room. Hm. A small glass of milk, one slice of multigrain toast and a small bowl of yogurt and berries… she sure is a health nut. But she's eating so I don't think Jace has anything to worry about. As soon as I sit across from her she says "spill." I can't help but start squealing. "SIMON ASKED ME OUT!" Okay. Confession time. Ever since Clare introduced us to her nerdy best friend, I've harbored a teensy weensy crush on him. As we continued to hang out as a group and sometimes solo because Jaceykins and Clare bear would hide away it's grown and I guess he liked me too because he asked me out yesterday. This must not have been a shock to the red head because she exasperatedly says "finally." Finally? I voice this thought. She replies with "it's so obvious, your faces turn brighter than my hair when you're even talking about the other." Oh. Whoops, I thought I had my feelings under control. "Whatever!" I squeal. "So, how far have you and Jace gone?" I ask curiously. Jace has always been a bit of a manwhore but, ever since he started this whole accepting the fact he has a crush on Clary he hasn't so much as looked at a girl. I wonder how he's controlled his hormones for so long. She blushes a beet red. "Not far at all. We've basically just kissed and cuddled. Not even making out! I like it though; he's not rushing me and this basically my first relationship. I don't want to go to fast." AW. He's such a sweetheart. I check my phone and see a text from Jace. _You've got two hours before I'm kidnapping her. _"Looks like we've got to get ready."

_Clary_

Aw! Finally they're together. Honestly, I've always shipped SIZZY. They're polar opposites it's ridiculous but they both truly care for one another. I get a text from Jace _Good morning gorgeous J I hope you slept well. I'll be there to pick you up in two hours. See you soon xx Jace _He's so cute! I wonder what we're doing. He's always surprising me, it's adorable. Izzy and I go upstairs to choose outfits. She says she's just going to Taki's with Simon so I suggest she wears a black and white contrast shirt that makes her look super curvy with plain ol' dark wash denim and her brown riding boots. Her hair is in a sleek ponytail and her makeup is done simple with bold lips. Since she knows where I'm going she suggests I wear something comfy and fall like so I wear a long sleeve olive green tunic blouse with gold buttons, my dark wash denim, my brown riding boots, my hair in a donut bun with a gold cuff on my arm. Perfect. My makeup is simple yet well done. I also wear a bold lip color.

_Jace_

Lately, I've noticed Clary doesn't eat too much and she's lost some weight. Not enough to be concerned about but enough to make me worried. I've talked to Izzy about it and she said not to worry because some girls can't eat really big portions but she said she'll start looking out for her more. I can't wait to ask Clary to officially be my girlfriend. The past few months have been amazing. When she opens her door, I'm speechless. She always looks beautiful but something about today makes her look even better.


	14. Chapter 13

**HI GUYS. THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY ****_FANGIRL4EVAA_****. I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE BECAUSE I PROBABLY WON'T BE UPDATING IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO. SCHOOL IS JUST BEING A PAIN. THANKS SO MUCH! I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS TID BIT. ALSO, I MIGHT EDIT ALL MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND RE-POST THEM. AS ALWAYS, I LOVE HEARING FROM Y'ALL PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_Kaelie_

I can't believe it. Jace Herondale is actually going out with Clarissa Fairchild. I mean, she's not even that pretty. She's got huge ugly red hair and green eyes. I mean I'm the perfect girl, I'm short, skinny, and I've got huge boobs and unbelievably long blonde hair. At first I thought it was just a fling, you know some guys want to try _thicker_ girls. I just never thought he'd flat out leave us. Isabelle was positively shining when he told Seelie and me to leave him alone. The nerve of that girl! I'm a cheerleader and he's a football player. We just click. Clarissa on the other hand is nothing but an academic socialite! She thinks she's better than everyone else because she dresses like a business woman half the time. Well whatever. I plan to get Jacey back. I mean Seelie always knew it was me he wanted. I'm going to kiss Jace in front of Clary, she's going to think he's cheating and he'll date me! I'm so smart!

_Seelie_

I can't believe it. Jace Herondale is actually going out with Clarissa Fairchild and I'm happy for him. I mean he always seemed to be disinterested and kept his eyes open for a certain someone, I just never knew who. Sometimes I even thought that was just who he is. An impartial asshole that only cared for himself. You can really see how much he cares for Clary. He's always grinning and touching her in some way. Not in a perverted way, just little touches. He'll hold her hand or have his arm around her or just plain and simple little kisses on her temple, her cheek, her hand or her nose! It's really too cute. I can tell Kaelie's got something up her sleeve! She's always believed that Jace is in love with her. As her sister I've always tried to nip that little idea in the bud but she always seems to keep these insane thoughts up! She even has a little journal all about Jace and her. In it she writes story about their "married life", their future kids and she even draws crude pictures of them _together_. As her sister it's my job to protect her but as a human being, it's my duty to let Clary know what's up. I need to act fast. I quickly message Clary on facebook. _Hey Clary. I know we're not too close or anything but I have HUGE news to tell you. It's about you and Jace. Can we meet up? All three of us? Izzy can come too. I just need to talk to you guys ASAP. xx Seelie Court _There. It's all done. Now I just have to wait for the reply.

_Clary _

Today is a Clace day as we've dubbed them. Right now Jace and I are just lounging around watching _when in Rome_. I've already seen it a billion times but, Jace seems rather immersed in it as he rubs my feet. While browsing tumblr on my phone, I get a facebook notification. It's a message from none other than _Seelie Court_. What does she want? Jace has talked to all three of the skank squad and "broke it off" with them since we started dating. They all seem to take it pretty well. Save Kaelie who just glared and walked away. I read the message in my head four times and then a fifth out loud to Jace. He seems to think it's a good idea to meet up with her. After a quick talk with Izzy and a reply to Seelie we start to get ready to go. Well, Iz and I start to get ready. Jace claims we're perfect but if I must go I should while he finishes the movie.

_Izzy_

While Jace finishes his movie, gosh he's such a chick; Clary and I are getting ready. We decided we need to present a united front. So we both decided to be somewhat coordinated outfit wise. Clary is wearing a black blazer with a black sleeveless chiffon top underneath and white skinny jeans with black leather boots. I, on the other hand am wearing a tan blazer unbuttoned with a long necklace and a loose black crop top underneath with blue skinny jeans and my cognac leather boots. She puts her hair in a sleek top knot and sports a bold lip while I leave my hair in its messy braid and wear a light pink lip. Once we deem ourselves presentable we both head downstairs. I swear every single time Jace sees Clary, his jaw drops and his eyes get all glassy. After their cute exchange which consists of Jace complimenting Clary and whispering in her ear while holding her hands we leave.

_Seelie_

I got a reply from Clary. _We'll be at Taki's in an hour. _She's probably still wary of me, if I were her I would be too. Kaelie's not going anywhere today because she's got a fever. I said I'd go get her soup so she wouldn't be suspicious of me. I spot them immediately. Clary and Izzy are dressed to kill. However, Jace looks relatively casual and bored. I sit down immediately and order a tomato soup to go. Jace is the first to speak. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" He drawls sarcastically. Okay… Clary elbows him gently in the gut and gives him a scolding look. He responds by chuckling and kissing her nose. "Okay okay" he says. "Let's cut to the chase. What's so urgent Seelie?" he finishes. I pull out Kaelie's diary. I brought all of it except for the drawings. She's still my sister. "You can't keep this. I suspect Kaelie's going to do something to break you two up. She's insanely obsessed with you Jace. If you don't believe me, here's proof. She keeps a diary of you and her. What you'd do when married, your future children…. All that stuff. Read the latest entry." They all look shocked. Even Jace has abandoned that calm and collected look. _Dear Diary, Jace and Clary must end. I'm going to kiss Jace in front of Clary to break them up. LOVE YOU. Love me more, and Jace most. Kaelie. _

_Jace_

I'll just push her off me. No harm, no foul. I look to Clary. She looks frightened and sad. Izzy looks like she wants to slap Kaelie. "Thanks so much Seelie. We'll take preventative measures from here. Please, be a dear and try to persuade your sister against pursuing her goals. We must go now." I flash her a smile and get Clary, Izzy and I out of there.

_Izzy_

Once at the house, Clary and I change into our comfort clothes and meet Jace in the family room. I start off the discussion "but do we believe her?" Immediately Jace replies "Yes, we do. She wouldn't lie. Not Seelie." I notice Clary's frown and apparently so does Jace because he immediately cuddles her and says "Aline knows her really well. I texted her, she says that Seelie never lies." Clary seems to accept this so Jace kisses her nose and pulls her in tighter. Damn. I want a boyfriend. "ANYWAYS." I interrupt their couple moment. "What are we gonna do?" I question. "_We_ are going to do absolutely nothing; _I_ am going to set Kaelie up with Sebastian. They both need someone to fawn over. It's perfect." Clary responds. "Look at that. My genius girl! I don't like the thought of you talking to _Sebastard_ but you're right. They're perfect for each other." Jace gushes. Well that was relatively simple. While Clary texts and goes over details on her phone we all watch _Maid in Manhattan_. Damn. She's really got Jace all over these chick flicks lately. The following morning, when we're all eating breakfast we get a group text from Seelie. Creepily, we read it in unison. _Congrats! Kaelie and Sebastian are now an item. She burned her diary of Jace and started a new one about Sebastian. I don't know how y'all did it. xxSeelie _Well. That was easy.


	15. Chapter 14

**HI GUYS! YOU SEEM TO WANT TO HEAR MORE ABOUT SEBASTIAN AND KAELIE AND THAT WHOLE THING BUT I WANTED THIS FIC TO BE MORE ABOUT INSECURITIES. IT IS ****_HIGHSCHOOL_****, SO THINGS ARE FAST PACED AND THINGS MIGHT BE POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE. DIFFERENT THINGS HAPPEN EVERYWHERE. I FIND THIS PIECE REALISTIC IN TERMS OF THE PACE OF EVENTS. THEY'RE TEENAGERS. STUFF HAPPENS AND IT HAPPENS QUICKLY FOR SHORT PERIODS OF TIME. IF YOU WANT TO DISAGREE, GO AHEAD. THIS IS JUST BASED ON MY PERSONAL EXPERIENCE. IT'S TIME I WRAP THINGS UP, THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST CHAPTER UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT AN EPILOGUE. AS ALWAYS I ****_LOVE _****HEARING FROM YOU GUYS SO REVIEW! **** I'LL BE STARTING A NEW FIC HOPEFULLY BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS. IT IS CLACE. THANKS FOR READING MY SUPER LONG RANT, COMMENT ****_CANDYCORN_****IF YOU READ THE WHOLE THING! OH AND IN MY NEW FIC, CLACE WILL BE IN THEIR TWENTIES. **

**Thank you for your continuous support. This isn't the end of my writing career but the beginning :) I'll be working on my newest fic asap. LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**XX **

* * *

_Izzy_

Before that whole Kaelie debacle, Jace came to me concerned about Clary's weight and her eating habits. I thought he was just being weird but I promised I'd look out for anything… I found her food diary just laying out open on her desk. I didn't think it was that big of a deal considering I've kept one before. I decided to look through it just to nip any suspicions in the bud. Besides, I wonder how hers looks. Mine was always super messy! No harm no foul right? I'm just trying to look out for her. Oh my…

_November 15__th__, 2013._

- _1 chunk of marble cake_

- _1 chicken shwarma_

- _1 strawberry yogurt cup_

- _1 serving of __All Bran's Buds_

- _1 water bottle_

She barely ate anything! Jace was right… She's not eating properly. I've gotta tell him ASAP. Clary's just about finishing her shower. I took pictures of several other entries and put everything back where it was. While Clary and I hung out I made sure she ate. We both had omelets and a piece of toast and fruit and yogurt. We did our usual thing, movies and girl talk. I tried my best to act as normal as possible. I usually linger but today I used the "way too much homework" excuse and bolted as soon as I could. I gotta tell Jace.

_Jace_

Izzy came home sooner than usual. Normally when she's hanging out with Clary I have to call her to remind her she needs to come home and do homework. Huh. Lately Clary's seems to be eating more so I guess I was wrong about the whole "she's not eating that much" thing. Izzy was surprising right. It's probably nothing and I overreacted. Just as I finish my thought Izzy storms into my room. "Geez Izzy, knock much?" I drawl. "Now is so not the time to be a loser, Jace." She says while plopping herself on my bed. "You were right." She says, "You were right about Clary not eating too much. When I was over I saw her food diary." "That little book you use to carry around counting calories with?" I interject. She glares at me, "Yes that little book! ANYWAYS, she hasn't been eating too much. Look at this entry…"

_November 4__th__, 2013._

- _1 large bowl of chicken and rice_

- _1 bottle of water_

- _1 granola bar_

- _4 mini samosas_

Woah. She has like a meal and two snacks per day. That is so not right! She's doing this to lose weight? But she's the perfect size! I have to confront her about this… But what to do? I voice this. Izzy shrieks at me and says "we have to show her she's beautiful—mainly you—and then confront her. Otherwise she'll melt down and shut us out." "Iz. We have to act fast." "Take her out lover boy, show her she's beautiful and TELL her. We'll confront her tomorrow." I text Clary _Hey gorgeous ;) I'm taking you out tonight. Be ready by 7. I'll pick you up. Xx Jace _I get a reply almost immediately _lool. Hey handsome, I'll be waiting ;) xx Clary _I hope this works out.

_Clary_

While writing in my food diary today I got a text from my boyfriend, the one and only… Jace Herondale! Haha. _Hey gorgeous ;) I'm taking you out tonight. Be ready by 7. I'll pick you up. Xx Jace. _I reply almost immediately with _lool. Hey handsome, I'll be waiting ;) xx Clary_ I wonder why he wants to hang out all of a sudden. I mean we hung out like all yesterday! I always do all my homework on Friday nights because my weekends are usually divvied up between Jace, Izzy and Simon. Thank God we have most of our classes together so we can do homework together too! I realize I hadn't eaten a lot today, save for that major breakfast Izzy insisted we devour. Ugh. I hope Jace doesn't want to eat a super fattening dinner. I decide to snack on some _All Bran Buds_ while getting ready for my date. I decide to wear a black and white contrast blouse with my blue jeans and cognac boots, I decide to curl my hair and wear natural makeup. By the time I'm ready Jace is already here. "You look absolutely breath taking." I giggle nervously. I'm still not used to all these compliments. He tilts my head up using two fingers under my chin and says "I'm serious. You are the most _beautiful_ girl I've ever had the honor of seeing" all while he stares into my eyes. He then kisses me deeply and takes my arm. "Let's go!" he hollers playfully. He takes me to this small diner we both fell in love with on our third date. After we order our 50's food, Jace takes my hands in his, takes a deep breath and says "I am the luckiest guy ever. I get to date the smartest, funniest, prettiest girl I've ever met." I giggle and say "As am I, I get to call the smartest, most athletic, funniest and most handsome guy I've ever met mine." He responds with "Clary, I'm serious. All those other girls irked me endlessly. Every time we went out they ordered _salads_ and barely ate them! I love the fact you are so comfortable with your body that you actually eat. I love the fact that you've got curves and I don't have to worry about snapping you in half but you're still dainty and I need to protect you. I don't mean to be perverse but I love your body as much as I love your personality" he smiles at me earnestly. Oh wow. No one's ever spoken to me like this. Maybe I should stop the whole diet thing. I mean if he likes it… No, I must continue to maintain this. I'm finally happy with my body. I won't let it go. I can't. I simply smile and kiss him. "You are the sweetest thing in my life Jace Herondale. I like you." He chuckles and says "I like you too." He moves to sit next to me and keeps an arm around me as we eat.

_Jace_

I laid on the compliments extra thick tonight although they were all true. I honestly meant every one of them. I'm so lucky to be literally dating the girl of my dreams. I just don't want her to be insecure about herself. Izzy invited Clary to stay the night but we were both exhausted when we got home we went to bed. After of course we washed our faces and hands and we changed into our jammies, I kissed her goodnight and went to my bedroom to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow.

_Izzy_

So, Jace has apparently been successful with his part of the mission. Now it is up to me to join forces with the blonde I call a brother and save the day from the clutches of eating disorders. I am broken out of my soliloquy by Clary. "Uh. Iz, are you okay? You look really determined to wash your face." "Hmm? Yeah, I was just reading this novel. It was crazy good and now I feel like a _shadowhunter. _I say in an ominous voice. She looks at me like I'm nuts. "Okay Iz. Time for bed." We get in and shut the lights off. I'm gonna plant a seed. "Clary!" I whine. "What Iz?" She grumbles in response. "You're pretty. I wish I had curves like yours." There's a comfortable pause while she hesitates. "Haha. Iz, you've got a great body! I would kill for yours." NO WAY! BOYS LIKE HERS SO MUCH BETTER, AND HER TYPE IS THE HEALTHIEST AND SHE JUST LOOKS GOOD IN SO MANY THINGS! When I voice this she says in a quiet voice "really?" in disbelief. "Yes really", I reply confidently. We say our goodnights and drift off to sleep.

THE MORNING AFTER

_Jace_

After we eat we met up in the family room. I started the intervention. "Clary, Iz and I wanted to talk to you about your eating habits. She gasps. "What? What do you mean?" She says. "We mean, we notice you barely eat and we want to know why and we want you to stop. We think you're beautiful. Hey, I know your gorgeous and I love every part of your body. You don't need to do this to yourself to be thinner. I love your curves."

_Izzy_

After Jace finishes his bit I start mine. "Clare, you're the first girl that's ever been my friend because of me. You had no ulterior motive. You are kind to me and there for me for any issue. Large or small. We're doing this because we care. You have such a rockin' body. Girls literally cry for your curves. You're not too curvy, not too thin. You have a great body. You have a dip in your waist I wish I had and large hips. You always look fab and classy and feminine above all. Please stop doing this to yourself. You're gorgeous." Clary was about to say something when Max barges in.

_Max_

I know I shouldn't eavesdrop but, Clary's not eating? But she's so pretty! I've gotta say something too! "Clary! Why aren't you eating? You're so pretty, all the girls in my class wish they would grow up to have a body like yours. Their sisters are jealous too! You're so pretty! Please stop hurting yourself!

_Jace_

_Yes. Max. _

_Izzy_

Thank God for that kid.

_Clary_

This morning they've been acting kinda strange. We head into the family room to chill and I suddenly felt the tense atmosphere. Jace speaks up first. "Clary, Iz and I wanted to talk to you about your eating habits. I gasp. "What? What do you mean?" I say. "We mean, we notice you barely eat and we want to know why and we want you to stop. We think you're beautiful. Hey, I know you're gorgeous and I love every part of your body. You don't need to do this to yourself to be thinner. I love your curves." Oh my gosh… They don't want me to be skinny? But they won't like me if I'm fat. I won't like me if I'm fat. I barely like myself now and I'm fat. Izzy goes next. "Clare, you're the first girl that's ever been my friend because of me. You had no ulterior motive. You are kind to me and there for me for any issue. Large or small. We're doing this because we care. You have such a rockin' body. Girls literally cry for your curves. You're not too curvy, not too thin. You have a great body. You have a dip in your waist I wish I had and large hips. You always look fab and classy and feminine above all. Please stop doing this to yourself. You're gorgeous." Awe. That's so sweet. … Maybe I should stop this. They both look so pained and hurt. It's because of me. I start to say something when Max interrupts me. When did he get here? "Clary! Why aren't you eating? You're so pretty, all the girls in my class wish they would grow up to have a body like yours. Their sisters are jealous too! You're so pretty! Please stop hurting yourself! Little girls want a body like me? Oh. Aw. I have to end this crazy diet. I'll keep my food diary but I'll definitely eat more and eat healthy too. I finally speak. "Listen you guys, I appreciate what you're saying…" I trail off trying to find the right words when I make eye contact with Jace. He looks absolutely defeated. I continue "What you guys have just shared with me if the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. Like seriously, no one's ever said things like this to me. I'll try my best to eat more, and to eat healthier. I love you guys." We group hug and I realize I included Jace in my "I love you" and quickly correct myself. "I like you Mr. Herondale." He notices my playfulness and he winks at Izzy and Max. He picks me up and twirls me around, he carries me bridal style to his car and says "I like you too Ms. Fairchild." I giggle.

* * *

**Thank you for your continuous support. This isn't the end of my writing career but the beginning :) I'll be working on my newest fic asap. LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh and anyone with _TUMBLR? _Leave your url. I'll follow and message you! **

**XX**


End file.
